


I Am Jack's True Awakening

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types, 天使禁猟区 | Tenshi Kinryoku | Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Probably One Of The Weirdest Things I've Written, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place within the final scene of the movie Fight Club. The Narrator realizes that he and Marla are actually the reincarnations of a certain pair of angels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Jack's True Awakening

~ I Am Jack's True Awakening ~

This wish, this desire to destroy all that which defiles the souls of mankind. I know where it comes from now.

I am Jack's second soul.

The soul of my current incarnation is confused, of course. Now, instead of the image of Tyler Durden that he created, he sees  _my_  former self in his reflection. Blond hair, blue eyes, white wings. A slim-shouldered angel in a dark blue military coat.

I am Katan. One who leads.

You once told me that I am the only thing of beauty to come out of your existence. At that time, you referred to yourself as God's trash.

I am the awakened soul of a grigor who has been reincarnated as a human.

You were an angel of a much higher station. Ah, but your mind was tormented. You eventually went mad. It was my death at your hand that brought your sanity crashing back. You gave up your wings to help protect what was left of Heaven. Your death soon followed.

It seems our souls will always gravitate toward each other.

Your memories of your past life have not reawakened. I will let your true soul sleep.

For now, you are the woman that my human self loves.

I take your hand and explain in the simplest way I can, "You met me at a very strange time in my life."

~end~

 


End file.
